powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Iori Koizumi
}|height=270|width=250|position=center}} |name= Iori Koizumi |label= Aurora Blue |label2= Aurora Green (Aurora Shift Only) |label3= Aurora Pink (Aurora Shift Only) |label4= Aurora East |gender=Male |season=Auroranger Aether |color=Blue, Green, Pink |homeworld= Earth (Tokyo, Japan) |firstepisode= |lastepisode= |casts= Sota Fukushi |numberofepisodes = }} "Summon! Infinite Aurora! Air's Summoner! Eastern Aurora Ranger!" -Aurora Ranger Transformation/Roll Call Iori Koizumi (小泉伊織, コイズミいおり Koizumi Iori) is the Blue Aurora Ranger of the Shōkan-shi Sentai Auroranger. Character History Shōkan-shi Sentai Auroranger Iori is descendant from one of the 12 Ancient Summoner Families of Japan; whom obtained their power from something known as the Infinite Aurora and the Four Holy Shijin . Every generation new representatives of the 12 families are chosen to become one of the Aurora Rangers, by the Aurora Queen, a powerful sorceress. An Evil Sorceress known as Neoul and her Dream-devouring Bakujin appear in Japan, looking to steal the dreams of the world and extinguish the light of the Infinite Aurora, capturing 8 of the summoner families. A few months prior to the start of the story, Iori--as the only heir of the Koizumi Summoner family, had been chosen to represent his family as the Blue Aurora Ranger and receiving his mother's Aurora Changer. Iori is among the other Summoners guarding the gate whenever Neoul and her monsters break through and attack. He is barely able to escape alongside the Black Auroranger as Neoul appears. The two are able to make it back to the Aurora Queen's Palace to inform her of the situation. This prompts the Aurora Queen to hold the selection ceremony for the Red Auroranger earlier than planned. After Ryo is chosen to become the Red Auroranger, Iori is excited to know his best friend has become a summoner, and the two would be fighting alongside each other. Though Ryo's slacker and carefree attitude towards things tends to make Iori forget about his duty and responsibility as a summoner. The two often find themselves creating more trouble. As the Aurorangers fight against the possessed summoners in order to free their souls, Iori gains the powers of the Aurora Shift, which allows him to transform into the Green, and Pink Aurorangers and use their powers over air as well as their weapons and respective animal spirits. (the Tiger and the Rabbit, respectively) After the kidnapping of the Aurora Queen by Ryu Matsubara (under the control of Neoul and the Dark Aurora), Iori and the others travel into the Infinite Aurora, and face the Four Holy Shijin in order to gain their powers. Iori faces off against the Dragon Shijin Seiryu. He is faced with a question, asking him what his dreams are. If Iori could tell Seiryu what his true dream was, then she would grant it. Though Iori tells Seiryu at first he wishes for a peaceful world and the power to defeat Neoul, Seiryu denies his dream. She tells Iori that he is lying, that isn't the wish deep in his heart. She gives Iori another chance to tell his dream, to which Iori answers. Though he says it doesn't matter, he'd just like to be a normal teenager. Seiryu is pleased with this answer, and Iori believes it means the Shijin is going to take his powers from him. Iori is shown a dream of how his life would be if he were just a normal teenager. However Iori rejects the dream, finding it wasn't really what he wanted after all. When he awakes he finds Seiryu has given him the power to transform into the Eastern Aurora Ranger, and to command the power of the Air Shijin. Iori joins with his other three Aurorangers and infiltrate Neoul's Dark Dimension in order to rescue the Aurora Queen. However they are faced against Ryu whom has been possessed by the Dark Aurora. He fights against them using the Dark Shijin. With Iori's help the Dark Shijin are defeat and Ryu is freed from the Dark Aurora and Neoul's influence. Iori fights alongside Ryu (desguised as Ryo) against the Dark Goddess form of Neoul, giving the power of his three Air Summoner Soul Gems, and the Holy Air Diamond, allowing for Ryu to summon forth the Infinite Aurora to destroy Neoul. After the battle, Iori works on trying to return to a normal life, though continuing his summoner's training and duty. Three months after the battle, Iori tries to help Ryo through the supposed death of Ryu. Though Ryo has become rather distant, and while Iori tries to suggest going out and stirring up trouble like old times, Ryo declines. Ryo only tells Iori about him leaving Japan with the Auroranger ally Ashe Black in order to look for a way to bring Ryu back, after having found a letter and a special crystal among Ryu's possessions. Though he swears Iori to secrecy about his mission and his departure. Iori arrives at the airport to see Ryo and Ashe off the next morning, just barely in enough time to catch the two leaving. He wishes Ryo luck and warns Ashe she better protect and take care of his friend. He tells Ryo, he will see him again someday. As the plane takes off, Ryo looks out the window to see Iori's dragon summon flying along side the plane in the distance for a few seconds before it vanishes. Power Rangers Aether Arc III: "Aether Gold Identity" ''"Aether and Aurora" Iori is the first to learn of the re-emergence of Neoul's Bakujin General Kyohime. Seiryu tells him the jewel she had been sealed away in vanished from the temple, and she must have returned to Earth. He goes to tell the Aurora Queen, but finds her talking to a mysterious woman in Gold Ranger armor. The woman vanishes into thin air before Iori is able to question who she is or where she came from. He is surprised when a few days later, Ryo shows up at the Aurora Queen's palace with news of Kyohime's reappearance and her team up with the Machine Empire which has been targeting Ryo's new team of Rangers. He tells them the Aurora Queen is in Danger as Kyohime and the Machine Empire are looking for her in order to hopefully find the Aether Goddess Ranger, to gain her power and destroy the world, shattering the barriers between the Dark Aether Realm and Earth. Iori is excited to get to work together with the new Ranger team. During the battle with Kyohime, a swarm of Metalliwisps and Baku creatures, Iori fight alongside Romi, Lianjie, and Lisa to dispatch the creatures. When Kyohime is transformed into a Cybershade and turned into a Gigashadow, Iori, with the other summoners summons out the Celestial Mechs alongside the Aether Ranger's Eidolozords. He combines the three Mechs into the Aurora Light: Higashi. Though Kyohime's strength has increased due to the cyber-enhancements she has received from the Machine Empire. Eventually, Ryu's spirit and those of the other three Fire Summoners appear in the Aurora Light Mech: Minami and the four Aurora Light Mech Warriors are able to combine into the Aurora Light: Koa. With the combined effort of the Aether Rangers and Aurorangers, Kyohime is defeated, and Ryu is restored to normal. Iori gathers with the other three Aurorangers once again to see the Aether Rangers off again. He once again wishes Ryo the best of luck on their mission, assuring Ryo and the Aether Rangers that they would be keeping Japan protected. Arc VII: Crystal Clear Destiny "New Elysia" Iori, Katsuya, Ruri, and Ryu appear during the Aether Ranger turned Cybershade attack on Angel Grove and Stone Canyon as Briezora now has control over the Zenith Aether Crystal. They fight alongside the United Alliance, the Zeo Rangers, Mighty-Morphin Rangers, and a few other Rangers to defend the city, until the Rangers manage to restore themselves to normal. They remain in Angel Grove for the time being in order to help combat the Metalliwisps and Dark Aether Creatures invading the city while the Aether Rangers go to the Aether Realm to defeat Briezora once and for all. After the battle, Iori and the other Aurorangers return to Japan with Ryo, helping establish a partnership between the United Alliance of Heroes and the Auroranger Sentai team. Ranger Form(s) Aurora Ranger As the Representative of the three "Eastern Air" tribes ; Iori has the ability to change his ranger color and summon ability to any of the three summons in his control, though he is primarily a Blue Ranger and uses the Celestial Dragon Summon. With the Holy Wind Diamond and the Three Summoner Soul, Iori is able to change into his most powerful mode; the East Aurora Ranger (Higashi Ororanja) and can use all three of his Celestial beast summons, and the Eastern Dragon summon. - Aurora Green= thumb|328x328px|Aurora Green (Tiger) Primarily the Power controlled by Haruka Tsunoda , but the Summoner Soul was given to Iori when Haruka's body was used as one of Neoul's Monsters. Using the Green Summoner Soul and his Aurora Changer, Iori can shift his Power over to the Green Aurora Ranger. In this form he uses the power of the Celestial Tiger Spirit . He still has control over the Element of Air, His primary weapon is a set of Daggers. ;Arsenal: *Aurora Changer **Wind Summoner Soul: Green (Tiger) *Air Daggers ;Mecha: *Wind Tiger Mech (primarily piloted by Haruka Tsunoda) - Aurora Pink= thumb|328x328px|Aurora Pink (Rabbit) Primarily the Power controlled by Mai Kaneda , but the Summoner Soul was given to Iori when Mai's body was used as one of Neoul's Monsters. Using the Pink Summoner Soul and his Aurora Changer, Iori can shift his power over to the Pink Aurora Ranger. In this form he uses the Power of the Celestial Rabbit Spirit . He still has control over the Element of Air, his primary weapon are boots. ;Arsenal: *Aurora Changer **Wind Summoner Soul Pink (Rabbit Spirit) *Air Boots ;Mecha: *Wind Rabbit Mech (primarily piloted by Mai Kaneda.) - Aurora East= thumb|328x328px|Aurora East (Dragon) When all three Wind/Air Summoner souls are combined The Holy Wind Diamond appears; and Iori is able to use it to change into this form form. He gains access to summoning all three of the Air-Based summons (Dragon, Tiger, Rabbit); as well as the ability to summon the Celestial Dragon Seiryu. ;Arsenal: *Aurora Changer **Holy Wind Diamond (Dragon) ***Wind Summoner Soul Blue (Dragon) ***Wind Summoner Soul Green (Tiger) ***Wind Summoner Soul Pink (Rabbit) ;Mecha: *Aurora Light Mech: Higashi Dragon }} Character Trivia *'Birthday:' June 06, 2006 *'Height:''' 6'0" *He is the first Male heir to the Wind/Air Summoners in at least four generations. *Iori's primary summon is a Blue Dragon (the representative summoner spirit of the Koizumi Summoner family) Other Trivia * Iori is the only Auroranger who's Ultimate Summon is the same as his Primary summon, though the Aurora East Dragon is much more powerful then Iori's standard Blue Dragon Summon. * All of Iori's predecessors are Female, (Haruka, Mai, and his mother), and the Shijin Seiryu is also female. Category:Shōkan-shi Sentai Auroranger Category:Psychic-Echo Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Male Category:Male Pink Ranger Category:Pink Ranger Category:Green Ranger Category:Blue Ranger